Bo Brady
' Beauregard Aurelius "Bo" Brady' is a fictional character on the NBC daytime television soap opera Days of our Lives. Actor history *Peter Reckell - (May 3, 1983-April 20, 1987; April 19, 1990-January 17, 1992; August 1, 1995-October 30, 2012; August 28, 2015-November 24, 2015; June 8, 2016) *Micah Bedrosian - (1990; flashbacks) *Robert Kelker-Kelly - (March 13, 1992-July 24, 1995) *Brandon Lawrence - (1997; flashbacks) Gallery Days Of Our Lives - May 3, 1983.jpg|The first appearance of Bo Brady (Peter Reckell) - May 3, 1983 Days Of Our Lives - July 4, 1983.jpg|The first kiss of Bo (Peter Reckell) and Hope (Kristian Alfonso) - July 4, 1983 Days Of Our Lives - July 11, 1983.jpg|July 11, 1983 Days Of Our Lives - June 1, 1984.jpg|June 1, 1984 Days Of Our Lives - August 10, 1984.jpg|Bo Brady (Peter Reckell), Hope Welch (Kristian Alfonso) and Megan Hathaway (Cheryl Ann Wilson) - August 10, 1984 Days Of Our Lives - November 23, 1984.jpg|November 23, 1984 Days Of Our Lives - November 29, 1984.jpg|Shane Donovan (Charles Shaughnessy) and Bo Brady (Peter Reckell) - November 29, 1984 Days Of Our Lives - December 25, 1984.jpg|December 25, 1984 Days Of Our Lives - January 9, 1985.jpg|January 9, 1985 Days Of Our Lives - January 28, 1985 - 2.jpg|Bo Brady (Peter Reckell) and Caroline Brady (Barbara Beckley) - January 28, 1985 Days Of Our Lives - April 17, 1985 - 3.jpg|Bo Brady (Peter Reckell), Sonia Romanov (Anita Jodelsohn) and Don Craig (Jed Allan) - April 17, 1985 Days Of Our Lives - May 3, 1985.png|Bo Brady (Peter Reckell) singing "Surrender to Me" - May 3, 1985 Days Of Our Lives - May 17, 1985 - 2.jpg|Hope (Kristian Alfonso) and Bo (Peter Reckell) outside the church in England - May 17, 1985 Days Of Our Lives - May 23, 1985 - 2.jpg|Bo (Peter Reckell) and Hope (Kristian Alfonso) wedding in England - May 23, 1985 Days Of Our Lives - April 17, 1987.jpg|Bo (Peter Reckell) and Hope (Kristian Alfonso) prepares for a boat trip around the world - April 17, 1987 Days Of Our Lives - January 4, 1995.jpg|Jennifer (Melissa Reeves), Billie (Lisa Rinna) and Bo (Robert Keiker-Kelly) - January 4, 1995 Days Of Our Lives - January 9, 1995.jpg|Bille (Lisa Rinna), Bo (Robert Keiker-Kelly) and Mickey (John Clarke) - January 9, 1995 Days Of Our Lives - June 16, 1997.jpg|Bo (Peter Reckell) marries Billie (Krista Allen) - June 16, 1997 Days Of Our Lives - May 15, 1998.jpg|May 15, 1998 Days Of Our Lives - May 18, 1998.jpg|Hope Brady (Kristian Alfonso) and Bo Brady (Peter Reckell) - May 18, 1998 Days Of Our Lives - September 8, 1998.jpg|Greta Von Amberg (Julianne Morris) and Bo Brady (Peter Reckell) - September 8, 1998 Days Of Our Lives - October 22, 1998.jpg|Greta Von Amberg (Julianne Morris), Hope Brady (Kristian Alfonso) and Bo Brady (Peter Reckell) - October 22, 1998 Days Of Our Lives - November 5, 1998.jpg|Billie (Krista Allen-Moritt) and Bo (Peter Reckell) at their daughter Georgia's grave - November 5, 1998 Days Of Our Lives - November 16, 1998.jpg|Bo Brady (Peter Reckell), Hope Brady (Kristian Alfonso) and Greta Von Amberg (Julianne Morris) - November 16, 1998 Days Of Our Lives - January 4, 1999.jpg|Stefano DiMera (Joseph Mascolo) and Bo Brady (Peter Reckell) - January 4, 1999 Days Of Our Lives - April 5, 1999.jpg|Bo Brady (Peter Reckell) and Greta Von Amberg (Julianne Morris) - April 5, 1999 Days Of Our Lives - April 9, 1999.jpg|April 9, 1999 Days Of Our Lives - October 14, 1999.jpg|October 14, 1999 Days Of Our Lives - January 2, 2001.jpg|January 2, 2001 Days Of Our Lives - August 17, 2009.jpg|Hope Brady (Kristian Alfonso), Bo Brady (Peter Reckell) and Justin Kiriakis (Wally Kurth) - August 17, 2009 Days Of Our Lives - April 27, 2011.jpg|April 27, 2011 Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:1980s characters Category:1990s characters Category:2000s characters Category:2010s characters Category:1980s male characters Category:1990s male characters Category:2000s male characters Category:2010s male characters Category:1983 arrivals Category:Brady Family Category:Kiriakis Family Category:Fictional police officers Category:Deceased characters